instructions): The Administrative Core provides the strategic direction, leadership, organizational structure, communications, oversight and support needed to fulfill the goals of the statewide Arizona Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC). It promotes the continued development and productive utilization of our Cores and Ancillary Research Programs. It fosters close working relationships among each of our Cores, our Ancillary Research Programs, and Investigators from a wide range of scientific disciplines and institutions in Arizona. It administers our statewide program for the solicitation, competitive review, support and monitoring of ADCC and locally supported pilot studies. It works closely with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and the National Institute on Aging (NIA), and supports collaborations with other ADCs and research programs inside and outside Arizona. It receives annual visits, feedback, advice and written reports from our External Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core provides the bridge between our ADCC and our locally supported Arizona Alzheimer's Research Center (AARC), which have complementary, non-overlapping, and mutually supportive roles in the Arizona Alzheimer's Consortium (AAC). Locally, our leaders and their colleagues work closely with the Alzheimer's Association Desert Southwest Chapter, leaders in Arizona's Native American and Latino communities, leading officials from each of our organizations and the state, and our other community partners. Nationally and Internationally, they continue to play important roles In the development of new research initiatives and collaborations, public policies in AD research and care, cognitive aging research, and outreach to some of our most underserved minority communities. They continue to identify, capitalize on, and try to fulfill unique scientific and organizational challenges, and to anticipate and address these unique challenges in association with a statewide, multi-institutional research program. They also continue to capitalize on the organization's particular interests, resources, and strengths in pursuit of their ambitious goals. They continue to secure an extraordinary level of local support, even during this financially challenging time, and they continue to have an extraordinary impact on AD research, care, and services in Arizona.